Wątek forum:Pytania i odpowiedzi/@comment-24118693-20140114173625/@comment-5353388-20140301205511
Wiem, że już nie tłumaczyć, ale potrzebuję na Wikię i postanowiłam, że tutaj to przetłumaczę. Prosiłabym też kogoś o poprawki, gdyż wiem, że trochę mi to nie wychodzi. Byłabym wdzięczna :). ---- Life's Too Short- Życie jest za krótkie Anna: Przeszłam dziś całą tę drogę, by dać nam nowy start "Nowy początek" tu nie pasuje, a nie wiedziałam, jak inaczej zastąpić "start"... Ale teraz, jesteś jak "wow", przez to wszystko tak mi ciepło na sercu What the???? Elsa: Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba, sis, bo to prawdziwa ja Nie masz pojęcia, jak świetnie jest czuć się wolną Anna: Za długo się sprzeczałyśmy ja to tak zinterpretowałam w każdym razie'', więc zapomnijmy, kto ma rację'' Elsa: I zapomnijmy, kto się mylił Obie: Tak jest! taka moja inwencja twórcza XD Elsa: Czemu nie zostaniesz, jest pokój dla rodziny w moim zaułku Obie: Bo życie jest za krótkie Anna: Aby zawsze czuć się odrzuconą i niekochaną przez siostrę, long to know" nie wiem, co to może oznaczać w tym kontekście... I tak w ogóle chyba też XD. Obie: Życie jest za krótkie! Elsa: By nigdy nie dać Ci czcić mnie, prawdziwej królowej lodu i śniegu Anna: Wohohooo Obie: Nigdy nie rozumiałam, lecz teraz tak Życie jest za krótkie, by przegapić taką siostrę, jak ty Anna: Tak więc wrócisz? Elsa: Wrócę? Anna: Aby odmrozić fiord, jest całkiem zamarznięty, nikt nie może wejść, ani wyjść? Elsa: Oh. Anna: Więęęc... Elsa: Nie wierzę Ci! Anna: Co?! Ja tylko pomyślałam, że będziesz mogła... Elsa: Nałożyć rękawiczki, tak się kończy twoja historia! Anna: Właśnie! Tak, jak było, z wyjątkiem tego, ze będziemy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami'' '' Elsa: Więc to jest twój plan, zamknąć mnie w klatce! Anna: Whoa, whoa! Nie złość się, wróćmy na tą samą stronę! Elsa: Rany, dziękuję za przybycie, by zobaczyć to miejsce I pokazać swój mistrzowski takt i grację, dobrze! Biegnij w dół wzgórza i rozpowiadaj moje sekrety, zdaj pełny raport! Pa, pa! Anna: Czekaj! Elsa: Bo życie jest za— Anna: Tam są! Drzwi, które kochasz zatrzaskiwać przed moją twarzą! mogę tego wersu rozgryźć !You did well there for a spell!, ale jesteś teraz z powrotem w tym samym miejscu Wykop mnie, jeśli chcesz, ale jestem jedyną, która nie jest (?)W stu procentach przekonana, że proroctwo to ty!(?) Elsa: Możesz myśleć, co chcesz, bo mnie to nie obchodzi Jesteś głupcem, który wychodzi za nieznajomego! Anna: To jest niesprawiedliwe! Obie: Przysięgam, jestem bla, bla, bla, bla >.< Ha! Życie jest za krótkie! Anna: By pozwalać Ci traktować tamtych ludzi tak zimno, jak zawsze traktowałaś mnie! Elsa: La la lalala laaaa Obie: Życie jest za krótkie! Elsa: By wysłuchiwać lekkomyślnego głupca, który zawsze widzi to, co chce zobaczyć Anna: Nie znasz mnie! Elsa: (?)Nie masz pojęcia(?) Obie: Co przeszłam! Przez Ciebie Życie jest za krótkie, by marnować pozostałe minuty Życie jest za krótkie, by nawet mieć cię w nim Życie jest za krótkie Anna: Myliłam się, co do ciebie! Elsa: Ty?! Ty myliłaś się, co do wszystkiego! Anna: Może jednak jesteś proroctwem! Elsa: NIE JESTEM proroctwem!! ---- Oficjalnie nienawidzę tego oto tekstu. Jest nienormalny. I jednak proszę o poprawki w całym tekście XD.